La Magia Esta En Creer
by Kimy-048
Summary: Inuyasha es un Hanyou que sufrio mucho en su niñez. ¿Quien diría que encontro a una lobita que sufre del mismo mal que él? por fis lean KagoxInu


Kim: ¡amigos! mi fic esta apunto de comenzar, cuando lean en el computador recuerden alejarce de vez en cuando y estar con la luz esendida

Los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen, son parte de el ingenio de la gran **_Rumiko Takahashi _**n.nU bueno, uno que otro si e pertenece pero no todos P

**.-.-Kimy-.-.**

- hay, no. -se escuchaba decir a una niña mientras huía- no ¡alejense!

Se encontraba la joven huyendo de un grupo de Youkais.

Estaba agotada. había corrido un sin final de millas desde su aldea para poder alejar a los monstruos de su cometido, pero ahora ella era la presa.

De pronto, calló, el pánico la envolvió, no sabía que hacer...

- O..O porfavor... no. -decía la joven fatigada- no... ¡no lo hagan!.

- ah... -desperto una muchacha de un sueño- Sólo... sólo fue una pesadilla.

O"° L**a **M**a**G**í**AE**s**T**a **E**n **C**r**E**e**R °''O

Era una cálida tarde de Verano. Una joven Youkai se mecía en las ramas de un árbol de gran tamaño y antigüedad. Acavaba de despertar tras un sueño que la perseguía desde un tiempo, la constante persecusión de una niña pequeña, se sentía identificada con aquella chiquilla, pero era imposible, ya que esa niña era humana y ella una Yukai con apariencia humana.

- ¡baja!. -se hoyo gritar a un hombre- ¡Ambar baja!.

- ¿Crístal? -preguntó la joven Youkai- ¿qué haces aquí?

- te busco ¿no? -subio de un sólo salto el Youkai- nosotros nos ibamos a juntar hoy, y ya que no llegabas nos preocupamos.

- perdón.

Ambar era el nombre de la loba Youkai. Su apariencia contituye a una mujer de unos 15 años de edad, tiene unas ropas de colores rojizos y anaranjados, al igual que su cabello tomado con un lazo rojo, sus ojos son de color naranja, y posee una katana colgando de su espalda.

Crístal es un lobo Youkai bastante guapo, sus trajes azulados le dan un toque mistico a su esencia y las mujeres se enbelezan por sus ojos azules, su cabello es azul oscuro y posee una espada en su espalda.

- lo mejor será irnos. -le dijo Crístal a Ambar mientras saba un- baja del árbol.

- claro. -dio un gran salto Ambar- de nuevo soñaba lo mismo

- ¿lo mismo?.

- ¡crístal no lo puedo creer. -se puso un tanto triste Ambar- ese sueño... no puedo abandonar mis raíces... no puedo -comienza a sollozar- debo volver a mi aldea... necesito ver... a mi madre.

- Ambar. -crístal abrazo muy tiernamente a la joven loba- tus raíces de humano al igual que de Youkai no dejarán que dejes de ser uno de nosotros -Ambar se suelta- todos sabemos que eres... bueno... una Hanyou.

- ¡no lo digas!. -la joven comenzó a correr-

- ¡AMBAR!.

- Volveré pronto.

La muchacha se hizo en llamas y comenzó a correr dejando así a Crístal solo.

- ¡Kagome! -dijo un joven Hanyou observando mientras una muchacha de traje verde marinero- ¡Ya te demorabas! -observo como sacaba una mochila amarilla de gran tamaño-

- n.nU perdón es que equipe lo más que podía. -se disculpo la joven-

- Señorita Kagome, veo que ha vuelto. -saludo un monje-

- valla Kagome si que trajiste cosas esta vez -le comento una mujer con una mujer con un gran boomerang en su espalda-

- ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!. -comenzó a saltar un joven zorrito de temprana edad- ¿qué me trajiste?.

- ¿qué les parece si vamos a ver a la anciana Kaede? -comento Kagome saliendo al fin del pozo- allí les reparto las cosas que traje de mi época.

- ¡¡sí!! -salto el zorrito de nombre Shippou- ¿no estas contento Inuyasha?.

- ja, sólo estoy contento que volvió Kagome para poder encontrar los ultimos fragmentos. -tomo el bolso de Kagome-

No sabía que sucedía. Como a la costumbre de los seres que son denominados ¨ Hanyou ¨ son muy mal tratados, pero Crístal era un Youkai completo, pero siempre la apoyop con su problema. Ella solía evitar tocar el tema, pero Crístal siempre la hacía sentir bien, pero aquel momento no fue así, necesitaba saber si aquella humana era ella, necesitaba saberlo.

Pronto con su velocidad llego a su aldea, era la aldea que se encontraba a sólo unos metros del pozo y el gran árbol sagrado.

- es aquí... madre... estoy en casa.

Ambar dejo de arder en llamas, sabía que si llegaba de aquella forma al pueblo la gente se asustaría, pues juraban darla por muerta.

Camino lentamente hasta que ingreso a la aldea. Las personas la miraban extrañados ¨¿quién será?¨ ¨ ¡pero si es esa Hanyou! ¨ ella los ignoraba, cerraba sus ojos y se dirigió a una cabaña en especial.

- madre. -dijo Ambar tocándo la puerta- madre, soy yo.

Nadie repondió

- Madre. -insistió-

Aun no había respuesta

- ¿Ambar?.

- ¿madre?. -observo a una anciana con un parche en su ojo- Usted no es mi madre.

- pequeña, soy yo, Kaede.

- señora Kaede... cuanto ha pasado.

- Inuyasha ¿qué sucede?. -le preguntó Kagome mientras este se detenía frente de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede-

- hay... hay alguien junto a la anciana. -dijo Inuyasha-

- ¿qué?. -preguntó Sango-

- ¡anciana!. -entro Inuyasha presipitadamente-

Al entrar a la cabaña, Inuyasha vio a la anciana Kaede en el suelo, y a Amber quien cargaba su espada en las manos con un tinte rojo.

**To be continued... **

Kim: Tengo muy pocos Fic en la sección de Inuyasha n.nU espero que este sea de su agrado jejejje nos leemos luego jane!°!°


End file.
